


More than enough

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Someone confronts Emma about her feelings for Regina ( Snow or maybe Henry ) post S7 finale and Regina overhears the conversation. The line to go with it is " She's Queen and I'm well ... Me"Asked by burninbushytail back at tumblr





	More than enough

 

To be honest, Regina hadn’t intended on eavesdropping. She honestly hadn’t.

It was a month after the coronation, when the bliss and unexpectedness of her new title had begun to wear off and the merge of laws and magic were her top priority almost all of her time. At first, she had tried to rule from Storybrooke but she had quickly realized that, at least until everything was more settled, she was going to need to wait for that, favoring then her chambers at the palace back at the enchanted forest. The place wasn’t that far away from the town after all, she had reasoned, closing the door of the mansion she had just moved in, and she would be back once everything was back in order.

The reasoning didn’t stop her from getting slightly homesick. After so many jumps between realms and timelines it felt strange to consider Storybrooke something else than the one place she had begun to feel like home again. She had walked out of the place once, yes, but it still was a dear place to her, no matter why.

Which was the reason why, on a Sunday morning, she had decided to take a cup of coffee at Granny’s. The woman had decided to reside on Storybrooke, and, despite Ruby’s nudges to move closer to where she and Dorothy lived now, she had kept the diner open.

Magic still settling around her -the change from the Enchanted Forest to the town was tangible- she had opened the door while checking on her phone. Phone range was still something they were trying to make it work and, so far, only on the closest borders to Storybrooke phones had been able to work out. Flooded with different messages and halfway wondering if she could jump and visit Emma later on the day, she almost didn’t hear the aforementioned blonde heavy sigh but most certainly heard what came stumbling down after that.

"She's the Queen and I'm well... Me"

Regina halted, eyes widening as she saw Snow staring directly at her as Emma shook her head, her back luckily facing Regina. Granny, behind the counter, gave her one single look and turned, seemingly about to hide what Regina had the sudden suspicion that it was a smirk.

She hadn’t heard Snow’s words, nor what had come before Emma’s answer but she had the sudden feeling that the younger woman wasn’t planning on her listening to the conversation.

It could be anyone else, her mind whispered as she took a small step backwards. Snow’s eyes were still looking at her, mouth slightly agape and just the barest tremor on her chin, as if she was about to say something. It could be anyone else but Emma didn’t truly know many Queens. Swallowing, the brunette skidded to her right, letting the door of the diner close behind her.

“Emma.” Snow had lowered her voice but the early hour prompted that the diner was almost empty, the breakfast rush not there yet. “You are the savior, her friend. Don’t you think that’s more than enough?”

Regina couldn’t see Emma’s face but she saw her magic dancing above her head, sparks hiding themselves on her locks. She really hadn’t much time left, she suddenly though; the blonde was distracted and that could be the reason why she hadn’t sensed her yet but, usually, they only needed a few seconds to recognize each other’s magic. Mouth dry, Regina bit down her lower lip. She had a suspicion of what the conversation could be about. A suspicion brought by the fact that Emma had told her about her ideas for divorce a week and a half after her return, staring at her while saying so and muttering a string of words Regina hadn’t be sure the blonde wanted her to overhear.

Fingers tickling, she narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t a fool, she reasoned with herself as Emma shook her head, already readying her answer to her mother.

Then, there it was; shoulders tensioned, back straight and a soft “oh” that Regina wasn’t really sure how she had picked it up.

She had seconds, less even and so, smiling warmly at Emma and walking towards the empty chair next to the blonde she nodded at Snow, a single warning flashing behind her eyes.

“I think you are more than enough, Emma.”

The words were out of her before she was able to filter them, eyes lost on greens as the blonde turned to stare at her, a blush already spreading through her face, coloring her cheeks and getting lost down the collar of the jumper she wore. Fingers twitching, Emma ducked her head and licked her lips.

“For fucks sake.” Granny’s voice broke the moment, startling the three women and the few patrons who had long ago stopped to pretend they weren’t listening themselves. “We all have lost our bets already. Can you two tell each other how you feel so at least we all can move on? You gave your soul in order to protect her, Emma. I doubt there’s one single person willing to do that.”

Regina stared at Granny, mouth agape, unable to speak and feeling a blush also starting to spread down her neck. Until Emma’s laughter woke her from her reverie that is, the blonde’s voice quivering with unfiltered mirth.

“A bet, you really bet on us?”

At the end, Regina laughed too; perhaps eavesdropping wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
